


【DMC/鬼泣】【vd】恶魔饲养记录（完结）

by 18226794860



Category: DmC：Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 但丁，但丁，但丁。献上我的血，我的骨，我的肉，我的一切。我不需要人世间的金钱与权力，我不需要我作为人的灵魂，我承认我是恶鬼，撒旦的坐骑。我只要杀戮。





	【DMC/鬼泣】【vd】恶魔饲养记录（完结）

（四）但丁  
恶魔双腿虚软，茫然的半跪在大理石上，他是赤身裸体的赤子，不会控制新生的身体，他的眼睛那样亮，像是随时要逼视人的灵魂。  
这双眼睛梭巡着，直视教士，无声而纯粹。  
维吉尔如梦初醒的冲向前，咒印的光散去了，他拉起地上沉默的男人，触手的是人类苍白的肌肤，灼烫的罪恶感如毒蛇一般蹿向教士的心脏，男人没有拒绝帮助。  
他借着力站起来，喉结滚动，像是在适应人类脆弱的喉骨结构，维吉尔扶住他，等待他发声如等待未知的审判。  
“但丁，我叫但丁。”  
“不是什么愚蠢的小火苗。”

（五）制裁与反制裁  
人是杂食动物，不是肉食动物。  
维吉尔要做的第一件事就是纠正但丁根深蒂固在本能里的觅食观念，简而言之，让恶魔吃菜，什么都吃。  
白菜青菜胡萝卜，土豆苹果金针菇。  
听起来不比额切叶手术简单。  
但是维吉尔不同，养恶魔还改符咒，火刑架都塞不下，额切叶手术拿刀就上，他至今为止还没被绊住过。  
于是他猛的一拍桌子，但丁和锅碗瓢盆一起抖三抖。  
“桌子上的东西，除盘子外，全部吃掉。”  
但丁憋屈:“恶魔只吃肉，不然不消化。”  
“你尾巴都没了还恶魔”，维吉尔皱眉：“快吃，我不说第二遍。”  
欺魔太甚了吧！  
但丁抬头怒瞪维吉尔，看到他手边又升起了折腾自己三个月的咒印，银光熠熠，好汉不吃眼前亏，立刻低头啃面包。  
维吉尔绕到他身后，捏着他的头发，迅速就是几剪刀。  
但丁震惊的回头，维吉尔已经完工了，顺手撩开他柔软的前额发，正好能露出耳朵，嗯，舒服多了。  
他收起剪刀，带上头发，心平气和的回去写书了。  
但丁绝望的用双手乱摸自己的头。  
剪下来的头发泼出去的水，应该弄不回来了……吧。  
如果一个恶魔被人类制肘的很死、很怂，并且很能吃，按照物种进化的理论来说，早就被大自然三振出局了。所以但丁当然有自己的过人之处，在败家这一方面，他可以反制裁维吉尔。  
众所周知，维吉尔是个有名望的教士。  
不同于批判起家的杨·胡斯、各路的隐士以及奢侈糜烂的主教，他以负责和苦行闻名，未有过一次迟到或受贿，身为神职官员从不巧设名目令立税项，更直白的说占据着肥差不捞油水，带着他的整个弥撒团队喝西北风。  
穷习惯了，理财能力自然就有了。更何况维吉尔的数理还不错，不仅避免了破产，每月还能有几百格罗申的结余；加上但丁之后，这个数字可喜的跌破了负。  
但丁对外宣扬自己是维吉尔的弟弟。  
他只用一句话就让酒馆里所有的常客都在一个月之内认识了他，并痛斥他是个游手好闲的败家子，捶胸顿足于自己怎么就没有这样的哥哥。  
“记在我哥帐上。”  
新一轮的赎罪卷正式开卖，大概已经买到了这一代人的爷爷那一辈，主教管不了这么多，大不了买到曾爷爷辈，反正一定要开展你看着办。维吉尔觉得搞这一套侮辱他的智商，爱买不买，所以业绩平平，上级大概也看他不顺眼，但考虑到再换上来个酒囊饭袋，估计会贪污到一个铜板没有孝敬他老人家的份儿，还是忍了。  
杨·胡斯在全国各地演讲，不管他是眼红教会的敛财能力还是真的想伸张正义，总之收获了不少信徒，成功被教会三开教籍、工作和人权，他干脆撕破脸皮，一篇演讲稿骂的整个教会狗血淋头；在高压之下，酒馆里这些挑战般的宣言依旧处处可闻。  
“看看这些上帝的奴仆们！他们用恶魔的头颅装饰自己奢靡的宅邸；用最华美的貂皮包裹自己的情妇；他们的儿子是无封贵族，肆意狩猎香樟和红鹿，欺压王权和你我这样的贫民！他们把稚子送入绞肉机一般的战场，让其流血来换取自己的享乐；而基督却赤足前行，无处安眠！”  
有人问:“胡斯真不怕死啊？”  
吟游诗人大手一挥：“胡扯，他们不能把修道院最有名望的大师给烧了。”  
但丁嗤笑，现在修道院最有名望的大师这个头衔简直就是催命符，谁上谁死，主教的人直接冲进家门带着家眷一起五花大捆，浇上油一捆现成的柴送去火化。然后这个称号就继续击鼓传花，下一个倒霉蛋好像就是他的便宜哥维吉尔了。  
也不知道这个杨·胡斯能撑多久。  
（六）雨夜  
维吉尔并没有费多大的功夫就找到了他的小火苗。  
但丁站在马厩的屋檐下，天穹已经墨黑，他抬眼望着川流不息的雨珠，像是音符一样顺着屋顶的稻草滑下来。  
维吉尔听到了他灵魂的低吼，压抑在一个脆弱的人类躯壳里，压抑在一个狭窄又充斥着马粪的空间里，他的瞳孔上是一道闪电，随后而来轰隆隆的巨响，像是整个世界的回音。  
他是火红色的诸神长矛。  
教士感到手心里的符文隐隐发烫，恶魔到底是什么？是眼前这个茫然而迷途的人类吗？整个国家都在内斗，奢侈的贵族砍下恶魔的角，炫耀一般的摆在最显眼的位置；恶魔的血是最好的炼金材料，他们的鳞甲坚硬如金刚石，甚至连尾巴都可以造出攻城锤来。  
他不知道，他现在要带这个恶魔回家了。  
但丁从容的走入暴雨。  
“但丁，别淋雨。”  
维吉尔走近他。  
“站在那里别动。”但丁轻轻说，：“我……我曾经可以穿过这些雨。你明白吗，像箭一样，体温把落在我身上的任何一切都蒸干，我和我的同类就是绝对的权威……一切的顶端……”  
他突然抬头直视维吉尔，情绪波动到出现“愤怒”，维吉尔从来没有愤怒过，他不能理解，他只是静静地看着但丁红着眼睛发火，但丁已经没有恐怖的犄角和火红的鳞片了，看起来并不威风，甚至有些可怜。  
“你们这些渺小的事物毁灭了我们的一切！”但丁突然撞过来，手指抓住维吉尔的胳膊。  
“你们乱动不属于你们的力量！符文！火药！你们这些野兽，看到珍贵的东西就想抢走，如果抢不走就毁掉！我和我的同类从来没有做错过什么，我们只是……我们只是被赶上了而已……”但丁慌乱的摇头，他想努力说明一些事，但是很快他的眼神开始动摇，维吉尔反抓住他，问：“你有没有想过，我们本来就是同一种生物？”  
但丁颤抖着被他拽了回去，一进门他就拼命的逃窜，维吉尔拉住他，吻他，牙齿磕破嘴唇，他找到了吃生肉的感觉，像是抱着一棵救命稻草一样凑上来。  
维吉尔抱着他压翻在床上，拆下皮带丢到一边，但丁对眼睛像是被射中的鹿，既无辜又不安，就好像他是第一次来到这个世界一样，他再度审视人类，这一次带上了情欲的色彩。  
维吉尔，这个冷静的学者，瞳孔里闪着豹子一般掠食的光，渴求肌肤、骨骼和汗水，就好像两个困兽在彼此的瞳孔里看到自己的影子，低哑的嘶吼之后他们抱在一起，但丁笨拙的岔开大腿，纯情而放肆，维吉尔顺着摸进他的身体内，紧张的肌肉像是上好的天鹅绒，指节一根一根的插进去，维吉尔在他的眼睛里看到一种近乎于迷醉的放松，就好像他们很早之前就这样契合了，早到没有符文没有火药的那个年代，他们互相拥抱着取暖，皮肤上几寸就是对方的呼吸。  
他们缠着对方亲吻，汗水流的到处都是，插入的那一瞬间但丁咬了他一口，这是极乐，他在但丁的眼睛里看到了星星，那么松懈又那么柔软的目光，只属于他的身体温柔的接纳他，他身体的每一处都那样粘人，仿佛在他的怀里就是一个绝对安全的领域。  
他们还是能听到冲刷一切的暴雨，一次一次的抽送缓缓将穴口弄得又腻又粘，但丁的眼睛有些失神，爪子挠来挠去的，像是要抓住一些什么东西，维吉尔把手递给他，他满意的咕哝一声，可能是被压到了腺体，湿软的穴道轻轻一夹。  
“我、我、我好累……”  
他撒娇，可能自己都不知道自己在说什么。维吉尔吻他的额头，有一搭没一搭的亲他的眼睛，但丁高潮时会像个小动物一样蜷起来，死死地把眼睛闭上，然后是一阵无声的战栗。  
很奇怪的反应，好像维吉尔是什么庞然大物，他则是怪物大腿旁边趴着的小松鼠，更奇怪的是维吉尔居然很习惯，好像本该如此，他就这样抱着他的小松鼠，他的小火苗，那片旋转着的腾升着的红色，那片在他的掌心里安静燃烧着的红色。  
永不熄灭。  
（七）暴怒  
巨炮轰击城墙的声音。  
主教豪华的巴普罗式建筑很显然成了叛军的靶子，高大的塔尖被一枚圆滚滚的炮弹迎面击中，顺着一块一块砌上去的巨石一起滚下来，在半空中爆炸。  
谁都没能想到叛军来得如此之快，维吉尔想过他们可能会围城，但是他们哪弄来的大炮？他把伤员搬到自己的房子里照顾，这时候家徒四壁的优势就体现出来了，铺几层稻草就可以当床，能塞多少人就塞多少人，大多数伤员都被炸得缺胳膊少腿，火药的碎屑在残肢里拣不出来，只能连胳膊带腿的截掉。  
人类的火炮，轰人类的城墙，但丁在人群里穿梭，警惕的看着铅灰色的天空。  
大概三天过后，叛军终于弹尽粮绝解城而去，已经逃到外乡的主教闻讯立刻飞马赶回，宅邸被轰得一塌糊涂，城里用车往外推死人，还有尖锐的矛盾需要转移，主教立刻决定发起一次十字军围剿叛军首领，至于到底能纠结多少人和能不能打胜仗这个问题，暂时不在考虑范围内。  
然后叛军学机灵了，杀了个回马枪，主教正在临时搭起的高台上喊得唾沫星子横飞，最后几颗圆滚滚的小炸弹越过残破的城墙，死神给这个劫后余生的城市送去了镰刀。  
但丁睁开眼睛的时候，看到了一片海蓝色的鳞甲。  
维吉尔的后背一片血肉模糊，脸颊上覆盖着青灰色的鳞片，他闭着眼睛，头上生出狰狞的角，修长而干净的手指上长着刺破皮肤的巨爪，把浸透了鲜血的地面的路面划出了三寸长的口子。  
维吉尔没有睁开眼睛。  
血从他的牙关里流出来。  
但丁很快就听不见了，他听到了人的尖叫。  
“恶魔！”  
城外的叛军摩拳擦掌，时刻准备着拿下这座城；城内的人正升起火刑架和十字木桩，准备先钉死恶魔和他有血缘关系的弟弟，然后一把火烧两个。  
模糊的世界里只剩下他和但丁的心跳。  
他的四肢剧痛，脑海一片混沌，他听到有人说这个脆弱一些的魔鬼还保持着人类的形态，要让他活着上火刑架才能彻底杀掉他，把钉子拔出来一点，别让他流太多血。  
有人恐惧的惊叫管那么多干什么？快点生火。  
他的听觉放大了无限倍，听到手指划过胸膛衣料的声音，稀稀疏疏的，那些他听了无数次的声音，他做过无数次的祈祷。  
有恐惧的人群窃窃私语。  
是不是他们招来了叛军。  
遮蔽的太好了，恶魔吃尸体吗？你没有看到他们吃死去的人的尸体吗？  
我想对着他们撒尿。  
别这样他们包扎过我的伤口。  
你这个小魔鬼你的右手到现在还空荡荡的呢搞不好被他们吃掉了。  
什么时候才能烧死他们。  
……………………  
那一颗心的心跳逐渐微弱下去，无边的孤独裹挟着无穷的愤怒，像是那一夜的暴雨一样冲刷一切。  
维吉尔突然领略到什么是“愤怒”。  
他看不见了，有人割掉了他们的眼睛，他的胸腔里燃烧着岩浆一般的火焰，暴虐的杀心挣扎着破土而出。  
但丁，但丁，但丁。  
献上我的血，我的骨，我的肉，我的一切。  
我不需要人世间的金钱与权力，我不需要我作为人的灵魂，我承认我是恶鬼，撒旦的坐骑。  
我只要杀戮。  
那一刻所有的叛军和城里的人都看到冰蓝色的烈焰冲上天际，一只巨兽咆哮着苏醒，吞掉伤痕累累的银发恶魔，巨大的枯骨上长出刀锋一般的鳞甲。  
他比一般的恶魔要大上太多了，像是死神在人间的投影，眼睛是地狱的标枪，直指活人的心脏。  
（八）蒸汽革命  
汽笛的声音。  
维吉尔掏出地图指给但丁看，他们要从不列颠北部赶到法国巴黎凡尔赛宫去，先坐火车，再乘游轮，维吉尔会成为那里文书，至于但丁，爱怎么摸鱼怎么摸鱼，维吉尔对他唯一的要求就是跟紧一点，别丢了。  
“让你吓到别人就不好了。”维吉尔如是说。  
“这玩意和你跑起来哪个快些？”但丁笑着问，好奇的敲着铁皮盒子。  
他永远控制不好力道，才两下，坚硬的钢铁就被他敲出肉眼可见的裂隙，他的笑僵在脸上，迅速收回手转过头，尴尬的看着维吉尔。  
维吉尔皱着眉展开一张报纸，在上头画了一个复杂的图案，贴到铁皮上，柔软的白光闪过，车厢恢复原状。  
“早跟你说了，符文不是这么用的。”维吉尔在地图上画了一条长长的行进路线，然后把地图叠好放进背包里。  
这条铁路修在郁郁葱葱的树林间，他们看到有鹿群穿过清晨熹微的阳光从眼底掠过，高大的建筑在天际线的彼端低矮下去，大不列颠渐行渐远。

 

格罗斯：中世纪时波西米亚地区曾经采用的货币单位。  
杨·胡斯：宗教改革运动的推进者，同时也是殉道者。  
赎罪券：教会的一项敛财工具。


End file.
